Noble Houses of Adrestia
The Noble Houses of Adrestia refer to the most powerful noble families in the Adrestian Empire on the continent of Fódlan. Each noble house is governed by a chosen head, who often inherited a Crest. Not much is known about certain Houses, as several were either lost in the Dagda and Brigid War of Imperial Year 1175 such as House Nuvelle, or were inherited by an adoptee, such as House Hrym. List of Noble Houses House Hresvelg The most distinguished noble house of the Empire, tracing its roots all the way back to Great Emperor Wilhelm. It has been the governing house of the Empire for 1100 years. In addition to the first emperor, its lineage its also traced back to Saint Seiros herself, which is why generations of emperors are believed to bear the Crest of Seiros. House Hresvelg resides in Enbarr, the Imperial Capital, claiming all of its surrounding territoty as its domain. It boasted supreme authority both withing the Empire and without until the Insurrection of the Seven in 1171, in which much of its power was stripped away by the nobility. In recent years a series of misfortunes have plagued this storied house, and some believe dark clouds hover over the future of the Hresvelg reign. Members * Wilhelm Paul Hresvelg I (Deceased) - Founder and First Emperor of the Adrestian Empire. * Lycaon I (Deceased) - Son of Wilhelm and Second Emperor of Adrestia. * Lycaon III (Deceased) * Ionius von Hresvelg IX - The current Head of House Hresvelg and Emperor of the Empire. * Edelgard von Hresvelg - The ninth child of Emperor Ionius and current Heir to the throne. House Aegir A house of dukes possessing great power within the Empire, second only to House Hresvelg. The head of the house came to occupy the post of prime minister, rendering the title a hereditary one thereafter. After the Insurrection of the Seven it, in many ways, holds the true power governing the Empire. Members * Derick von Aegir (Deceased) - Head of House Aegir and Prime Minister of the Empire a century after its founding. He was known as the Warrior Prime Minister for leading soldiers in battle. * Duke Aegir - The current head of House Aegir and Prime Minister of the Empire. * Ferdinand von Aegir - The son and heir of the current Duke Aegir. House Vestra A house of marquises without domain, existing in the shadow of House Hresvelg. In addition to managing the darker tasks of the Empire, it is responsible for the emperor’s periphery affairs, including coordinating things such as ceremonies and rituals, Imperial consorts, and the Imperial Guard. Members * Hubert von Vestra - The son and heir of the current Marquis Vestra. House Arundel Formerly a minor noble house of the Empire. As head of the house, when Volkhard’s younger sister became betrothed to Emperor Ionius IX, Volkhard was granted the title of Lord Arundel. Having worked closely with House Aegir, House Arundel is seen as one of the chief instigators of the Insurrection of the Seven. Members * Lord Volkhard von Arundel - The current head of House Arundel and Regent of the Empire. * Anselma von Arundel - Volkhard's younger sister who became Emperor Ionius IX's consort and birthed his ninth child and eventual heir, Edelgard. House Bergliez A house of counts that has inherited rule over the Empire’s Ministry of Military Affairs. It commands all of the armies that do not directly belong to the emperor. During times of war, the head of the house becomes the Imperial army’s commander-in-chief. Their territory encompasses most of the Empire’s main breadbasket, Gronder Field. Members * Randolph von Bergliez - Half-brother of the current Count Bergliez, he is a General in the Empire Army. * Fleche von Bergliez - Half-sister of the current Count Bergliez. * Caspar von Bergliez - Second son of the current Count Bergliez. House Hrym A house of Imperial viscounts. Resisting Emperor Ionius IX’s policy of power centralization, it set out to join the Alliance and secure independence from the Empire, but was unable to overcome the Imperial army’s intervention. In the aftermath, the house’s main genetic line was wiped out. Its current head is an adoptee. Members * Jeritza von Hrym (Via adoption) - The current Viscount Hrym, who had been adopted into the house. House Bartels A house of Imperial barons. Highly ambitious, sought out and acquired several Crests for its bloodline. In 1176, many members, including the head of house, died under unexplained circumstances. The deed was attributed to the heir, Emile. As his whereabouts are unknown, leadership of the house fell to a distant relative. Members * Emile von Bartels (Formerly) - The child born from Baron Bartels and the ex-wife of Baron Martritz. He left the Household after the massacre of the family whom he is the principal suspect. * Mercedes von Martritz (Via adoption, Formerly) - The birth daughter of Baron Martritz, she came into the House after the fall of her family when her mother remarried with Baron Bartels. House Hevring A house of counts that has inherited rule over the Empire’s domestic affairs, particularly those relating to administration, finance, and the judiciary. It frequently clashes with the Minister of Military Affairs over these matters. Much of its territory lies in the Oghma Mountains, and as such, it enjoys the fruits of a lucrative mining industry. Members * Linhardt von Hevring - Son and heir of the current Count Hevring. House Ochs A house of Imperial barons. Its territory occupied the northern half of the western peninsula known as Fódlan’s Fangs. The head of the house was lost to the Dagda and Brigid War. Members * Baron Ochs * Monica von Ochs - Daughter and heir of the last Baron Ochs. She joined the Officers Academy of Garreg Mach in Imperial Year 1179, but went missing shortly before her graduation. House Varley A house of counts that has inherited rule over the Empire’s Ministry of Religion, whose main responsibility is to maintain amiable relations with the Church of Seiros. However, due to the estrangement of the church from the Empire in recent years, it is now more involved with the judiciary, causing political strife within the Ministry of the Interior. Members * Bernadetta von Varley - Daughter and heir of the current Count Varley. House Martritz A former House of barons who was abolished when Baron Martritz died in the Imperial Year 1157. Members * Mercedes von Martritz (Formerly) - The daughter of the last Baron Matritz, she was born shortly before the House abolishment. This caused her mother to remarry in House Bartels to secure a dwelling for her and Mercedes. House Essar Members * Hanneman von Essar (Formerly) House Gerth A house of dukes that has inherited rule over the Empire’s Ministry of the Exterior. Diplomacy, foreign relations, and relations between various provinces and the capital fall under its purview. It worked hard to secure the ceasefires that ended both the Brigid and Dagda campaigns. Though complicit in the Insurrection, it remains distant from associated houses. * Duke Gerth House Nuvelle A house of Imperial viscounts with territory on the western coast of the Empire, centered around its namesake harbor city Nuvelle. The house flourished thanks to commerced with Dagda, Albinea, Brigid, and other territories. Even still, it fell to ruin in 1175 after permitting the combined invading forces of the Dagda and Brigid armies to make landfall. Members * Constance von Nuvelle Families and Crests Category:Organizations